Traditional honey frames have a solid outer frame and an internal region where honeybees build their honeycomb cell structure to fill with honey.
A traditional method of collecting honeycomb includes removing honey frames from a honey super in a beehive and transporting those frames away from the hives to a processing facility where the honey can be extracted from the honeycomb. However, transportation of honey frames is a labourious exercise because: effort is required to manoeuvre the heavy filled honey frames to a vehicle, frames must be transported to a remote processing facility, and the processed honey frames must be returned to the beehives.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of collecting honey and/or an improved apparatus for collecting honey which overcomes or at least ameliorates some of the abovementioned disadvantages or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.
In this specification, where reference has been made to external sources of information, including patent specifications and other documents, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the present invention. Unless stated otherwise, reference to such sources of information is not to be construed, in any jurisdiction, as an admission that such sources of information are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.